


Spin the bottle, it's a Tokyo tradition!

by DaylightDreamerJJ



Series: Haikyuu!! [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Spin the Bottle, They're all dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:31:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8987758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaylightDreamerJJ/pseuds/DaylightDreamerJJ
Summary: After a combined Christmas party/Birthday gathering for Kageyama, the team takes part in a Tokyo tradition. (In all likelyhood not a single person in Tokyo has ever played spin-the-bottle, at least I'm sure it's not a Christmas tradition it's just silliness... but, tell me Bokuto and Kuroo wouldn't absolutely love making their teams play it.) Also Happy Birthday Tobio-chan! (I am SO angry, I had this all ready and written but I was sick yesterday and couldn't post it.) And lastly, all of these are ACTUAL spins, I placed cards to represent each of them in a circle (which I recreated for you to see with images from the manga) and spun a bottle to see who would kiss who. I hope you enjoy the results!





	

  


  


“Nekoma's Captain-san made Kenma text me. He said it's a Tokyo tradition, and now we're in with their camps, so we have to be part of it.” Hinata bounced on the balls of his feet, Kageyama glaring at him from his left, Daichi and Suga looking down at him with contradicting looks of reluctance and amusement on their faces.  
  
“They play spin the bottle for Christmas?” Daichi asked him incredulously.  
  
Hinata nodded vigorously.  
  
“That's strange-”  
  
“Why would we want to kiss our teammates?” Tsukishima interjected with a scowl.  
  
Suga grinned sweetly. “Team bonding over embarrassment and skinship, Tsukishima-kun. Besides, it'll be fun. Now everyone gather into a circle.”  
  
Kiyoko cleared her throat to get the attention of the Captain and Vice, Suga immediately catching on and smiling lightly at her, “Of course, you ladies don't need to play if you'd rather not.”  
  
“We'll just be over here,” the manager said quietly as she guided Yachi to the chairs near the wall of the clubroom that had been cleared out after their Christmas/Birthday gathering.  
  
Tanaka pouted loudly as he threw himself to the floor next to Daichi and Suga who had just seated themselves where they'd been standing. Tsukishima grumbled under his breath, something like "Can I be a lady today?" receiving a giggle and "You'd be too tall, but pretty~" as he scoffed and sat next to Yamaguchi nonetheless. Kageyama sat about a foot to his left, 'Birthday boy!' banner still slung around his frame and Hinata beside him as usual. Nishinoya happily draped himself over Asahi's anxious, cross-legged form until he was informed that he did need to be on either side of him for the game to work. The rest of the team fell into place in the circle and for a moment they were silent, unsure what to do next.  
  
“Who goes first?” Hinata asked enthusiastically.  
  
“Our courageous and strong Captain should be first, since he's... our... leader.” Nishinoya's sentence trailed off at the dangerous look Daichi was giving him, clearly not excited to be nominated.  
  
“I'll go, I'll go. I volunteer.” Suga grinned, patting Daichi's thigh, “we need a bottle...”  
  
“Oh!” Noya sprung up and pulled his freshly emptied Ramune bottle from his bag, “got it!” He handed the bottle to Suga and draped himself over Asahi again.  
  
Suga leaned forward on his knees, placing the bottle in the middle and giving it a spin with a flick of his wrist. The blueish glass blurred as it whirled around, slowing its course, and eventually slowing to a crawl as it passed Tanaka, Daichi, Suga himself, Asahi and his barnacle-Noya, to stop completely on Hinata. Hinata's eyes went wide and he grinned in excitement as he realized he was first, only to blush to his ears when he realized what that meant.  
  
With a soft, closed-eyed grin, Suga moved toward Hinata, noticed the secondhand embarrassment on Kageyama's face in the form of reddened cheeks and flared nostrils, and planted a very motherly kiss on Hinata's mouth before ruffling his hair and going back to his seat. The pale setter was reseated before Hinata even processed what had happened, and the first year sat fidgeting in his seat while some of the others snickered at Ennoshita's comment of "He's never looked more like a mom." and Daichi gave an approving pat to Suga's knee.  
  
“That makes it your turn, imbecile.” Tsukki grumbled.  
  
Hinata made a small, somewhat disgruntled 'eep' and set his jaw.  
  
Daichi pushed the bottle towards the redhead, “You can spin now, Hinata.”  
  
Hinata made a grave face as he took the bottle, glancing quickly at Kageyama before setting it at a rapid spin. It shook a bit, unstable in the spin, wobbled and came to rest with a jingle from the marble inside. Tanaka. His eyes widened as he stared at his senpai, he definitely hadn't thought about what playing this game actually meant. It wasn't like he could force the outcome he wanted.  
  
He stood to accept his fate, and bowed to Tanaka, who snorted and put on his 'game face'. “I will accept this, because I am your senpai!”  
  
“Hai! Thank you, senpai!” Hinata yelled just before he leaned forward to kiss Tanaka, knocking their noses together and grimacing as they moved away from each other. The collision prompting a concerned inquiry from Narita, whose front row seat gave him the vantage to see and hear just how hard they had hit.  
  
Hinata bowed again, “I'm sorry, senpai! Thank you!”  
  
“My duty as a senpai.” Tanaka said in a deep voice as he puffed out his chest.  
  
“Spin the bottle, then, _senpai_.” Daichi teased as he slapped Tanaka's back.  
  
Tanaka looked abashedly at Daichi and spun his turn, the bottle wobbling to a stop at Kinoshita, who looked... less than amused. Kinoshita turned and leaned over Narita, placing his hand on the floor just to the outside of his thigh and giving Tanaka a look that clearly said 'get it over with'. Tanaka once again steeled himself and leaned up to one knee to press his lips to the other's before plopping back down with a huff.  
  
Kinoshita sighed and mumbled, “Those Tokyo guys are messed up.” as he set the bottle spinning once again. It slowed, passing by Tanaka, Narita, himself, slowing at Ennoshita, Yamaguchi and stopping at Tsukishima, who glared at it as if that might make it spin further. Kinoshita sighed once again as he stood. Yamaguchi making several nervous, squeakish noises when Kinoshita stopped over them, Tsukishima having grumbled to him about not wanting to kiss _any of them._  
  
Tsukishima's entire being tensed up as he squeezed his eyes shut and tilted his head up.  
  
“Jeez, stop acting like I'm gonna slice your throat.” Kinoshita scoffed as he bent down, pulling the younger boy toward him with a thumb and forefinger on his chin. He pressed their lips together and demonstrated a rather impressive closed-mouth kiss before standing and patting Tsukishima's shoulder, “Loosen up next time and Yamaguchi won't regret that you had to kiss _me.”_  
  
Both Yamaguchi and Tsukishima blushed to the tips of their ears, refusing to make eye contact with anyone in the group, even as the blonde grabbed the bottle and spun it as hard as he could, giving himself time to let his blush fade and regain his normal composure. When it finally slowed it pointed pretty clearly to Suga's right knee. Suga tilted his head to the side and grinned sweetly at Tsukishima; the first year was less upset about the result than he could've been, so he stood and moved straight across the circle to his senpai. Suga stood to make it easier and suddenly realized just how much taller Tsukishima was than him.  
  
“God, you're tall.” The setter put his hand on Tsukishima's shoulder and stood as tall as he could when the younger boy bent to peck his lips very quickly. Tsukishima pulled away and went back to his seat quickly as his face lit up once again.  
  
“Everybody wants a turn to kiss Mamagarasu.” Kinoshita chuckled and a few of them joined him, Suga grinning brightly, besides.  
  
Tsukishima sat down hard, his arm and knee pressed against Yamaguchi, who pressed back a bit to comfort him. “It's okay, Tsukki, you're probably done now.” He whispered.  
  
“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima muttered, though he slid his hand down to grip his own knee, pressing the back against Yamaguchi's thigh.  
  
Yamaguchi smiled into his lap as a small blush graced his cheeks, “Sorry, Tsukki.”  
  
Suga chuckled to himself and spun the bottle again, landing just to his right on Asahi. Asahi's eyes went wide and he pouted as Noya grinned up at him from his position, chest draped across Asahi's right thigh. The setter leaned over and slung his arm across Asahi's broad shoulders, pulling him closer and planting a kiss on his lips before bursting with laughter at his dumbfounded expression. Most of the team had the courtesy of trying to stifle their laughter a bit but Noya, Suga, and Daichi let it out completely, making Asahi pout further as he was prompted to take his turn.  
  
Asahi was so anxious that he barely gave the bottle any spin and it just made one round, landing directly on Yamaguchi, who looked worriedly toward Tsukishima. The blond's nostrils were flared and his lips pursed as he muttered something about 'hate that stupid cat' and 'goddamn Kuroo' before he noticed Yamaguchi staring at him and shook his head, waving him off, “It's fine, it's just a game.”  
  
Nishinoya sat up and slapped Asahi's back, “Be a man, you can do it.”  
  
The giant ace looked back at his boyfriend with huge puppy-dog eyes and stuck his lip out. Noya's face softened a bit and he smiled back, “It's okay, I promise it's not cheating, okay?”  
  
Asahi gave him a weak smile in return and stood to cross the circle, stooping when he reached Yamaguchi and looking bashfully at the two first years. “S-sorry.”  
  
Tsukishima shook his head to brush off the apology, Yamaguchi smiled gently, “It's fine, it's just a game.” he repeated and tilted his head up toward the ace.  
  
Asahi planted his hand on the floor and dipped to press his lips to the younger boy's very softly. He stood and staggered back to his place, mumbling as he sat, “I feel like I just violated a child...”  
  
Suga furrowed his brow, “Shouldn't you feel like that with your boyfriend? He's the one that's not really... adult-shaped.”  
  
“Ah! He's referring to innocence, Suga-san. I don't have any of that.” Noya whispered loudly with a huge grin. Asahi put his face in his hands, his ears bright red. Noya pushed Asahi's hands away and pulled his face down to press their lips together, quietly praising him after they parted.  
  
Suga groaned and rolled his eyes, looking up at Yamaguchi as he gingerly picked up the bottle. The freckled boy twirled the bottle gently, it spun a few times and rolled to a stop, pointing at Narita. Yamaguchi stood and moved toward the second year, kneeling in front of him after a very small bow. Narita rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and leaned forward, accepting the small peck from the younger boy. The tall second year glanced over at a snickering Kinoshita, who shrugged as he responded, “Only appropriate.”  
  
Narita shook his head at the other and Yamaguchi moved slowly back to his seat, pressing himself once again to Tsukishima's side.  
  
Sighing deeply and mumbling “How do they do this?” to himself, Narita spun the bottle and watched with wide eyes as it slowed to a stop in front of his captain, who immediately tensed up and sent his most apologetic smile toward the second year.  
  
Narita slowly made his way over to his captain, procrastinating as much as three whole steps would allow, stooped in front of Daichi and quietly apologized before leaning forward and very softly pressing their lips together, rushing back to his seat immediately afterward, his cheeks alight with embarrassment.  
  
Suga giggled quietly, patting Daichi's arm and handing him the bottle as he groaned about losing all respect for himself as a captain.  
  
Sending Suga a pitiful glare, he set the bottle spinning in the middle of their circle once again. The bottle rounded the circle a couple of times, slowing near the row of second years but passing them up and sliding past Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and stopping to point to the birthday boy himself. Kageyama's eyes widened in horror as he watched Daichi stand, his hands clenching into fists in his lap and a dark blush creeping up to his cheeks from his neck.  
  
Daichi knelt in front of the first year, giving him a reassuring grin and patting his shoulder before kissing him quickly and firmly, nodding, and standing to go back to his place. After he'd reseated himself, Suga grinned at him and pulled him close, planting a gentle kiss on his jaw and praising him as a good team Dad.  
  
Kageyama was too caught up in trying to cool the almost purplish blush that covered his face and unclench his hands to remember to spin, and glared stubbornly when Hinata reminded him.  
  
“Dumbass Hinata, I know!” he shouted as he grabbed the bottle and spun it. As flustered as he was, he spun the bottle before fully returning it to the ground and it flew out of control, spinning across the circle and slamming into Ennoshita's shin.  
  
The second year flinched as it hit him but began to chuckle at the ridiculous situation and then at Kageyama's face as he attempted to stutter out an apology. Kageyama stood and bowed, apologizing several times before going to retrieve the bottle.  
  
“You don't need to spin again, hitting him is as good as landing on him, right Chikara?” Noya squawked loudly as Kageyama attempted to return to his seat.  
  
“I'd say so. If you're going to beat me up, might as well apologize with a kiss, huh?” Ennoshita grinned and the birthday boy turned around with a grimace to face the second year again.  
  
He bowed once again in apology and jumped when the other boy grabbed his jaw and planted a quick kiss on his lips, and continued sputtering as he sat back down near his fellow first-years.  
  
Ennoshita didn't hesitate to spin the bottle and it spun swiftly and definitively to a stop in front of Hinata, who stared wide-eyed as the second year stood with a sleepy grin and whispered “indirect” to him before pressing his lips gently to the younger boy's and returning to his place.  
  
Hinata's face was still burning red as it scrunched into determination and he spun once again. His spin slowed as it neared him and he looked hopeful for a moment until it slid past, stopping to point at Nishinoya. The two shortest of the team both stood, Hinata bowing and shouting a thank you to his senpai before righting himself. The libero made his most determined game face before he grinned brightly, grabbing Hinata's face between his hands and giving him a hard and decisive kiss right there.  
  
The redhead wobbled and sat back down, red to the tips of his ears, staring forward as the small libero set the bottle on it's dizzy journey once again. The marble inside whirred a bit at the fast spin and clinked as it rolled to a stop, pointing to the other half of the spastic punk second years.  
  
““BRO!”” The two shouted in unison as Nishinoya flung himself into Tanaka's lap, throwing arms around his neck and pressing their lips together in a kiss that looked more violent than anything.  
  
Asahi pouted as they sat like that for a minute, Nishinoya still wrapped around his best friend, and grinning foolishly until he noticed his boyfriend, whose insecurity is only matched by his cowardice. He grinned at his friend and stood, laying himself across Asahi's lap once again and pulling him down for unquestionably the longest (and most well-executed) kiss of their entire round of Spin-the-bottle.  
  
“That's everyone, right? We can be done with this now? Everyone's had a turn?” Daichi looked around expectant and happy to be finished with the game.  
  
“Yes, Daichi, we've all gone now, it's fine, we can stop.” Suga said with a comforting pat to his leg.  
  
““Oh, thank god.”” Daichi and Tsukishima breathed out at the same time, causing Yamaguchi and Suga to burst into a fit of laughter together.  
  
Hinata was still staring thoughtfully at the bottle, his mouth twisted in concentration as he leaned forward and grabbed it. He set it in front of himself as if to spin, but simply turned it several degrees, just to the right of him, and looked shyly up at Kageyama, whose eyes grew wide. Sitting up on his knees, he pressed his lips gently to the other boy's for a moment before wrapping his arms around the his neck to hug him tight.  
  
As they blushed into each others shoulders he whispered, “Happy Birthday, Bakageyama.” 


End file.
